1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sound processors such as, for example, the sound processors in implantable cochlear stimulation (or “ICS”) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
ICS systems are used to help the profoundly deaf perceive a sensation of sound by directly exciting the intact auditory nerve with controlled impulses of electrical current. Ambient sound pressure waves are picked up by an externally worn microphone and converted to electrical signals. The electrical signals, in turn, are processed by a sound processor, converted to a pulse sequence having varying pulse widths and/or amplitudes, and transmitted to an implanted receiver circuit of the ICS system. The implanted receiver circuit is connected to an implantable electrode array that has been inserted into the cochlea of the inner ear, and electrical stimulation current is applied to varying electrode combinations to create a perception of sound. A representative ICS system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,022, which is entitled “Cochlear Stimulation System Employing Behind-The-Ear Sound processor With Remote Control” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
As alluded to above, some ICS systems include an implantable device, a sound processor with sound processing circuitry, and a microphone that is in communication with the sound processor. The implantable device communicates with the sound processor and, to that end, some ICS systems include a headpiece that is in communication with both the sound processor and the implantable device. In one type of ICS system, the sound processor is worn behind the ear (or “BTE”) sound processor, while other types of ICS systems have a body worn sound processor. The body worn sound processor, which is larger and heavier than a BTE sound processor, is typically worn on the user's belt or carried in the user's pocket. One example of a conventional body worn sound processor is the Advanced Bionics Platinum Series body worn sound processor.
Sound processors can include various control structures (e.g. a volume knob and/or a program selector switch) that are typically used infrequently and can be the source of leaks should the sound processor be exposed to liquid. One possible solution is to provide a sound processor with a main portion, which includes the sound processor circuitry, and a removable control device that can be mechanically and electrically connected (or “docked”) to the main portion as necessary. The electrical connector on the main portion may be configured to continuously source power so that power will be provided to the control portion when the control portion is docked. The main portion may be sealed to prevent leaks, and the control portion may be removed in those instances where the user anticipates that the sound processor will be exposed to liquid.